


Trekking Infinity

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*****I do not own any of the Marvel or Star Trek characters included in this work! This purely for entertainment purposes!*****</p>
<p>“Awesome,” Jim clapped his hands together before he moved on to touch base with the rest of his bridge crew. A broad smile promptly took over Jim's face as his excitement once again started to build.</p>
<p>Oh, yes, this is exactly what they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, for those that don't know (which is probably all or most of you who clicked on the story), this is a rewritten work of a story that I had started some months back called Guardians of Infinity. For those that read those chapters, there are a lot of changes. 
> 
> Anyways, it's a crossover between Marvel and Star Trek and takes place after STID. It will be somewhat slow to update, but I hope that there isn't too much time between updates. Also, tags will be added as I update. 
> 
> Kudos and comments (positive/helpful ones) are appreciated! 
> 
> I think that's all for now
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Trekking Infinity**

 

Prologue

 

“ _EVERYBODY GET BACK! GET BACK!”_

 

_The group startled as their leader's voice sounded over the rubble-strewn battlefield. Weapons were hastily drawn as the large group, now on high alert, started to retreat. Their eyes darted back and forth until they focused on the threat._

 

_In the center of their loose circle, was an ever brightening glow. A glow that marked the exact location of a lifeless body and a shattered gauntlet that covered six, colorful stones._

 

_Stones that seemed to pulsate and hum with energy._

 

_Before they could run, the now blinding light exploded outward in a barrage of colors. The resulting shock-wave flung the soldiers back on the ground._

 

_It was the last thing they saw before succumbing to darkness._


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always find the most interesting things when you go hiking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty now, I've had this chapter done for a while, but I didn't want to post it until the next one was done...so good news that chapter will be up today as well :)

**Chapter 1**

 

Kentucky, 2223.217

 

“Xander! Slow down!”

 

The tall, thin boy paused his trek through the brush to glance back at his companion. He bit back a laugh at the sight of the dark-haired boy struggling to free his feet from a tangle of vines. The birds tittered around in the trees as Xander pushed his floppy, blonde hair back as he grinned, “What, the plants gettin' the better of ya?” At his friend's glare he finally barked out his laugh before dropping his pack and going to help tear through the vines. “Come on, Shaun, they're just plants.”

 

Judging by Shaun's hindered movement, Xander's shin was lucky his friend's feet had gotten tied up in the foliage. The lean boy grunted in frustration.“You weren't saying that about the poison ivy last year,” he snarked. “Besides, this wouldn't have happened if we had stayed on the path like I suggested.”

 

Xander just grunted and continued to ripe on the thin vines until they finally let loose. He preferred not to remember what they dubbed the 'Summer of 2222'. His skin itched just thinking about the torturous red rashes.

 

“There,” he stood back and grabbed his pack before he started their journey once more, “now come on! I didn't want to drive two hours just to see things that I've already seen before! That path being one of them!”

 

Shaun sighed and shook off the remaining vines before readjusting his own pack and trudging on with his friend.

 

Hiking had become a weekly thing between the two friends over the last two years. It had been, surprisingly, Shaun's idea. Xander was usually the adventurous one, always coming up with new antics to get into. All that stopped for several months when the news of his father dying in a shuttle crash reached the family. The normally audacious sixteen year old simply became a shell of himself. Xander tried, though. He tried to act like he was getting better, but Shaun new that his friend just wasn't himself and needed an outlet. So several months later, he shuffled his buddy into his hovercar and drove an hour away to some random state park.

 

After hours of walking, climbing, and frustrated yelling, Shaun could see a glimmer of his best friend had returned. Soon, one trip became a monthly trip before eventually solidifying into their normal Saturday routine. They'd pick a park and stick with it for several weeks until they felt that they had covered every square meter of the place. Paths be damned.

 

So here they are, with sweat-drenched clothes and dirt stained shoes, on week four of tramping through the dusty trails and overgrowth in hopes of discovering new sights unseen by many. This time, instead of hiking for recovery, they were hiking as one last ' _Hurrah_!' before they left for their respective colleges.

 

“Hey, there's a pond over here!”

 

Shaun's head snapped up from his focus on the ground. Seeing his friend standing near the edge of what appeared to be a cliff, he quickly jogged over to join him.

 

Sure enough, nestled in a tiny, flower infested meadow four meters below them, was a small, scummy pond.

 

A pond where a single dipped toe could easily earn you at least several different diseases and or infections.

 

Shaun grinned and knocked his fist on Xander's arm, “I dare you jump in it.”

 

If looks could send someone on a trip to eternal damnation, then Shaun would have been halfway to the fiery pits by now.

 

“Or, ya know, you could jump in it.”

 

“Na, I think you'd be better for it.”

 

“Yeah, no, it's got your name all over it. Then maybe, when you're holed up in your hospital bed, Shannon will finally speak to ya.”

 

“Come on, I dared you first! And I already apologized for spilling my drink on her.”

 

“Really? What'd she say?”

 

“She gave me a thanks and then I found out a little later that someone dumped a milkshake on the hood of my car.”

 

Xander frowned. “Aww, Lisa didn't deserve her wrath.”

 

Shaun nodded in agreement. “Yeah. She cleaned up okay, though.” He stared back at the pond. “Soo about the pond...”

 

“That poison ivy filled my quota of bad ideas for the next few years. This Kingdom of Scum is all you.”

 

Shaun winced at that statement. Xander did have a pretty hellish two weeks...even though, it was his own fault that he fell into the patch.

 

He sighed. He was actually considering jumping into an algae-covered pond.

 

“Fine, but I'm just going to take a few steps into it. I don't really think its deep enough to jump into.”

 

Plus maybe he would lessen his chance at getting whatever diseases where floating around in the watery hell-hole.

 

Xander just waved his hand. “Okay, whatever. Just as long as you finally get your 'explorers card' punched.” With that he smirked and nudged him with his elbow.

 

His amusement was short lived because Shaun was not expecting that action.

 

Neither was the bit of rock he was standing on.

 

“OH MY GOD SHAUN ARE YOU OKAY OH GOD SHAUN SHAUN YOU'RE DEAD OH GOD YOU'RE DEAD SHIT SHAUN!”

 

The brunette sat up, coughing through the cloud of dirt that was drifting around where he now laid, before calling back, “OH MY GOD ALEXANDER SHUT UP! Nothing's broken so I'm gonna go with 'I'm good'!”

 

“Oh thank God!”

 

Shaun snorted and took a moment to look around where he fell. With a wall of rock on one side, trees on all of the others, and flowers replacing half of the grass, the meadow had cozy feel to it. Looking back where he fell down the cliff, he squinted at the oddity peaking through the vines. Hauling himself up, he dusted off his clothes, and walked closer. He faintly noticed Xander watching his movements from above.

 

“Hey Xander, I think you should get down here.” He brushed at some of the dirt, fingers lightly grazing the weathered steel. “You need to see this.”

 

A glance over to his friend showed Xander already trying to climb down the rock face. At the halfway mark he gave up and instead elected to slide down the dolostone. “What is it?”

 

Shaun moved his gaze back to the cliff as Xander trotted up next to him. “I think it's a door.”

 

“Whoa.”

 

Standing out from the golden stone, the solid metal door appeared not to have stood a chance against the elements. No longer a shining silver beauty, the once thick steel had eroded away in several areas before being hidden behind ivy and a thin layer of dirt. It was as if nature didn't know if she should expose the door's secrets or hide them away from curious minds.

 

“What do ya think it was for?”

 

Shaun tilted his head as he took in their new find. He gained even more questions when he noticed the bulky, black box on the door's right edge. “I don't know, but it was definitely important. It's old for sure, but it has a key-card reader instead of a handle.” He peeked through the rusty opening before continuing, “Whatever was in here wasn't for the common eye.”

 

“Can you see anything?”

 

Shaun pulled his head back from the opening. “Na. It's too dark, but I bet we could break off more of the rust an-”

 

_Creeeeek_!

 

He cut his statement short as the door swung open.

 

Xander pulled his hand back. “Or we could just push on it. Seems like the wiring failed and deactivated at some point.” He took a few steps into the doorway before turning back and grinning. “Care to see what secrets Mother Nature has been hiding all these years?”

 

Shaun laughed before shoving his shoulder. “Fuck yeah!”

 

 

+++

 

 

“Jackpot.”

 

Shaun could only look around in curiosity. After walking only a few meters past the door, they had had to pull their flashlights out of their packs so they could see. Then they were greeted to dirty hallway after dirty hallway, each with numerous doors that opened to strange rooms in different degrees of disarray. Most of which looked like a cross between a lab space and an operating room. Others were tiny and only contained a cot, an occasional decomposing blanket and or pillow, and a small metal table.

 

Door number fifty, however, was a different story. It was the largest room so far, with several rotten chairs and an equally rotten desk sitting abandoned on a disgusting carpet. Bits of glass from broken frames glinted in the beams from their flashlights. The only things that seemed to have stood the test of time were three metal cabinets shoved against the far wall.

 

Xander nudged one of the sad chairs with his foot. “So I think it's a safe bet saying that this used to be an office.”

 

Shaun looked over from were he was sifting through glass. “I can agree with that guess. I'm also gonna add on that this was definitely some sort of weird-ass government organization.”

 

Xander snorted and continued searching the room, filling the silence with the tinkling of glass and muffled shuffling of decayed wood for several moments. “Yeah, I don't think we're going to find anything here. Everything's either decayed, broken, or super decayed.”

 

Shaun flashed his light at his friend, causing Xander to wince and cover his face, before moving the beam to the far wall. “Not everything,” he said as he made his way over to the cabinets, “got something to pick these with?”

 

“Right, cabinets.” The blonde stood still a moment, blinking the spots out of his eyes before moving, “Uh, yeah, I found some pieces of wire next to the desk.” He quickly snatched up a few before going over to the cabinets. “They're all curled up, though.”

 

Shaun passed Xander his flashlight and grabbed one of the wires before untwisting it and getting to work on the new challenge. “Yeah, this should do the trick.”

 

“So how old do you think this place is?”

 

“Don't know. Though if there's any documents in here that survived they should have a date. The others are empty so they must have been destroyed before everyone lef- Got it!” Shaun smirked as the wire clicked into place. He popped the top drawer open...and was greeted to nothing.

 

“Damn.”

 

Xander shrugged, “Ah, well, we've got two more shots on this one.”

 

“That we do, that we do. Let's see what's behind drawer number tw- Fuck! What's the point of locking it if there's nothing in it?!”

 

Xander gave his shoulder a few consoling pats. “Good point, but there's still one left.”

 

Shaun took a deep breath. “Okay, right. One more shot.” He shook shoulders out before reaching for the lowest, and final, drawer.

 

“Fuck! Nothing! Why was it locked if there was nothing in it!? It doesn't make any sense!”

 

Xander crouched down and looked closer at the different cabinets. “No. It doesn't. Try the other two.”

 

 

+++

 

 

“Okay, this is fucked up.”

 

Five minutes and six more, empty, drawers later, they still had nothing. Xander looked around the room again as Shaun thudded his head against the wall.

 

“We're in an office of some weird, creepy, abandoned facility and there's nothing? There has to be something!”

 

Shaun paused, his forehead resting against the grimy wall, “Obviously, there's not.”

 

Xander started pacing through the rubble, “Obviously, there is.”

 

“No, there _obviously_ isn't. The place is abandoned, Xander. They probably took all of their documents with them and what they didn't grab they probably destroyed!”

 

Xander whirled around to face his friend. “But that would be too clean! When people pack things up and leave, especially from a place they've stayed at for a long time, there is always something that's left behind. Which means that they had to have left something somewhere! Arah!”

 

_Crash!_

 

Shaun jumped back in shock.“Holy Jesus!...Wait...What's that?”

 

In his frustration Xander had kicked the rotten desk and caused a small portion to fly against the wall. While the action further destroyed the desk more, it also pulled up a section of the carpet, revealing a sliver of metal.

 

Xander bent down and pulled more at the carpet. “Holy fuck. Guess we should have factored in the 'secret government organization' part of our theory earlier.”

 

Shaun knelt down, looking closer at their find. “Yeah, hidden safes seem like something we should have thought of. Shouldn't take too long to get into.” They'd watched enough old spy movies over the years to know how to break into different things. “You wanna do the honors this time?”

 

 

+++

 

 

“Fuck yeah!”

 

Shaun pumped his fist in the air as Xander hastily grabbed the old tan files from their home. “Looks like these bastards did miss a few.”

 

“Thank god for that! Now let's see what these bastards were up to!” Xander moved away and started laying the files down on the dirty floor. There were over a dozen in total, all in varying degrees of thickness, with the covers featuring a blood red ring around a human skull with eight, curled tentacles and a small, yellowed tag stuck to the protruding tab. “ _Johann Schmidt, Red Room, Howard Stark, Tesseract,_ _Botany Bay_ _,_ _Dr. Arnim Zola_ ,” he started to list. “Did I fall asleep too much in history class, because I've never heard of any of these.” He scrunched up his face at the next file, “ _Winter Soldier_. The fuck is that?”

 

Shaun, on the other hand, was examining the front of the _Captain America_ file. An indecipherable look gracing his face, “Uh, no, I haven't either.” He shook his head before flipping the cover in Xander's direction, “Sure the names are weird, but the fuck is the image on the front of them? I've never seen any creature like this today, and that includes alien lifeforms. So, I highly doubt they had what ever this is in,” he opened the cover and quickly looked back up, his eyes wide in shock, “1947.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's probably the most interesting thing you could possibly find in the woods. 
> 
> I think we can all deduce who the bunker belonged to?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another new discovery is made

**Chapter 2**

 

 _U.S.S. Enterprise_ , 2261.166

 

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.** _

 

The sprawled-out, blonde snorted himself partially awake at the sound of his alarm. Mentally wishing it would stop, he rolled over on his bare stomach and buried his face in the squishy pillow, twisting the sheets further around the lower half of his body. “Ugh...”

 

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.** _

 

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.** _

 

“Stoooop.”

 

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.** _

 

He squeezed his eyes shut more and groaned. “Fuuuuckiing heeeell just shuuut uuuup!”

 

_**Beep. Beep. Bee-** _

 

“Computer! End the fucking alarm!”

 

At hearing just the low hum of the engines, he flipped over on his back and sighed in relief. “Computer, time,” he mumbled, sleep threatening to take him again. He then winced and internally regretted his command when the harsh robotic voice echoed around his dark bedroom.

 

“ _ **Present time: Oh seven-hundred hours.”**_

 

The blonde groaned, again. For a future full of advanced tech, they really sucked at making emotive artificial intelligence. Hell, he couldn't even consider it artificial intelligence. It was just a creepy disembodied voice.

 

_Maybe Spock, Scotty, and I could-_

 

A large yawn derailed his musing. Probably for the better. He needed at least one cup of coffee before he could properly process technical topics. The last time he had forgone a cup before working on a project was back at the academy. Coincidentally, he had been trying to improve the ~~poison~~ coffee that their replicator would spit out because they'd run out of coffee grounds the previous day. The next thing he knew he was missing an eyebrow, their kitchen was scorched, and Bones wouldn't let him back into the apartment until he had a new replicator and more coffee.

 

He huffed a laugh before forcing himself out of his warm bed. As he drew his toned arms over his head, several joints popped in his back as his black pajama pants threatened to drop even lower on his narrow hips. He added the AI idea to his mental to-do list before trudging over to his bathroom to get ready for the 0800 Beta shift. He had plans to grab some buttery, fattening waffles of delicious maple syrupy goodness before Bones could catch him.

He'd drink that ~~poison~~ coffee before eating another god-awful bran muffin.

 

_Stupid diet._

 

He needed a filling meal if he was to captain the flagship of the Federation to the best of his ability.

 

Besides, he had a good feeling about today.

 

 

+++

 

 

“Good morning, my fine Grumpleupagus!”

 

With the sudden appearance of his ~~idiot~~ captain and best friend, Doctor Leonard McCoy jumped in his seat and promptly dropped his coffee. “Dammit Jim,” he sputtered. Grabbing for some napkins and mentally marking down the names of snickering crew-mates seated nearby for an early physical, McCoy began to hastily dab at the front of his shirt and pants, “What the fuck did you just call me?”

 

Obviously pleased with his friend's reaction, Jim slid into the seat across from the burly brunette with a cheeky grin. “A Grumpleupagus, Bones! Get it? 'Cause you're always grumpy? It's perfect!”

 

Even with the front of his clothes soaked in coffee, Jim mentally decided that there wasn't a single situation that could dull his friend's signature glare. The fact that the tanned Georgian was 1.8 meters tall and heavily muscled didn't help either.

 

Meanwhile Bones pushed the urge to clock the ~~infant~~ man in front of him, “Dammit man, I'm a doctor not some...whatever the fuck it is.”

 

If there was anything he disliked about Jim, it was his excessive need to bless you with his presence in the early morning. It was way too goddamn early to deal with his cheerful attitude. Bones needed at least three cups of strong coffee before he could handle the blonde. He threw the soiled napkins on the table and leveled Jim with another glare, “Great. Just great. That was my second cup of coffee and instead of drinking it, I'm wearing. And to top it all off everyone in the mess saw it happen. I hope you're please with yourself.”

 

Jim, taking some pity on him, tried to diffuse the situation before it got worse.

 

Well, maybe it wasn't pity.

 

Fear was a better description.

 

Yeah. Fear.

 

Fear of hypos administered by the crankiest doctor in the entire galaxy. If someone could point out a doctor that had bigger anger issues than Bones, he'd finally buckle down and ask a certain someone out on a date.

 

Yeah, he wasn't ready for that...yet.

Jim held up his hands and let out one last chuckle, “Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you drop your coffee. How about this,” he slid his chair back and started to get up, “I'm gonna go grab some waffles and I'll get you a new coffee while I'm at it.”

 

Before he could walk away, he saw a strange look flicker across Bones' face right before the older man stood up as well. “No, no, Jim. Sit back down. You caught me off guard, but I know you didn't mean it.” Bones clapped a hand on Jim's shoulder, roughly pushed him back into his seat, and gave him a wide smirk, “I'll go get my own coffee and I'll grab you something while I'm at it.” As he walked away, Jim froze in his seat as all of his excitement was quickly replaced with dread.

 

 _Shit_. He knew that smirk.

 

The last time he saw that smirk was when he tried to set Bones up with gorgeous red-haired “nurse” they met at a bar. Turns out, she wasn't actually a nurse, just a stripper who dressed as one for her routine. Bones, ordering a whole jar of bourbon and two shot glasses, smirked and told him it was alright and Jim believed him.

 

Until he woke up naked and hungover in an unfamiliar motel room with all of his possessions missing. When he commed the “southern gentleman” for help, the man just gave him a sardonic laughed and commented that he was late for work in his southern drawl before he ended the call. Jim then spent fifteen minutes comming different people for help.

 

Spock said he was too busy and, from the sound of it, extremely confused.

 

Scotty didn't answer so either Bones told him not to, he forgot his comm somewhere, or he too was hungover.

 

Chekov claimed to also be busy, but the subtle snickers that slipped through told Jim that he was a lying little shit.

 

Sulu, on the other hand, just laughed for five fucking minutes before Jim clicked the comm closed.

 

Uhura was the one who ended up being his saving grace as she handed over a pile of clothes with a smirk as he blushed in his DIY bed-sheet toga.

 

He just had to promise to pay for her to spend a day at the spa.

 

Jim gulped at the memory and watched as Bones punched a code into the replicator and sent another grin his way.

 

 _Oh,_ _G_ _od,_ _my CMO_ _is_ _going to kill_ _me_ _._

 

 

+++

 

 

“Kepten on ze bridge!”

 

Walking off the turbolift at 0800 on the dot, Jim took a moment to nod at his cheerful Russian navigator. He was carefully cradled a large scalding cup of coffee as he tossed the remains of a bland, bran muffin in the recycler before making his way across the Bridge.

Bones may have caused him to miss out on a scrumptious breakfast, but he wasn't about to let that soil his enthusiasm for exploring.

 

At the clicking of heels, Jim turned and watched as Uhura hastily made her way to her post. He made a mental note to ask if she's okay, it wasn't normal for her to arrive any later than fifteen minutes before the shift.

 

Turning his attention back to the rest of his crew, he decided to get back to the task at hand. “Beta shift! How are we this fine day,” he greeted, plopping down in his chair and snorting at the less then enthused responses being voiced.

 

After starting their five year mission a few months ago, they'd been spending most of their time traversing the Alpha Quadrant. Originally, they were filled with excitement about the assignment.

 

Five years in space with the whole expanse of the universe as their playground?

 

It was an explorer's wet dream.

 

A wet dream that quickly came to feel as if someone had dump an ocean of ice water all over his ship.

 

Jim didn't think that there was a single person aboard who wasn't bored out of their mind. A couple of star systems and planets here and there did nothing to quell the monotonous boredom that overtook the ship between discoveries. Hell, even _I-read-the-dictionary-for-fun_ Spock seemed to be affected. The half-Vulcan may be good at hiding his emotions everyone else, but Jim prided himself at being fluent in the language of Spock. And those small sighs and the brief periods of blank starring are the exact definition of the half-Vulcan boredom bug.

 

So while Jim may have a bright outlook on the day, the rest of the bridge crew obviously didn't share those thoughts.

 

“Chekov, Sulu, any updates?”

 

Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, the Enterprise's helmsman, turned around in his seat before addressing the blonde captain. “Still on the same course, sir. Lieutenant Brennan reported no new instances during Alpha shift.” Jim's navigator, Ensign Pavel Chekov nodded in agreement, his blonde curls bobbing with the motion. “Da, sir, Lieutenant Jackson gave ze same report, but,” he turned back to his console and quickly tapped at the screens, double checking the readings, “by my calculations, our course should take us to ze Cardassian star system een about a weeks time.” He spun back around towards Jim with a grin on his face, obviously pleased by his addition.

 

Jim was about to respond when Chekov scrunched his eyebrows and whipped back around towards his control panel. He tapped the screen several times before clearing his throat, “Uhum, Kepten, I take back vat I said,” he looked back over his shoulder, his voice lowering in volume as the words were spoken, “ze sensors seem to be picking up faint readings that are similar to that of a Einstein-Rosen bridge.”

 

Jim raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, “An Einstein-Rosen bridge? Wow. This close to the Cardassians?” The bobbing of the blonde curls was his only response. “Huh, it's odd we haven't heard about this before.”

 

Chekov, who had gone back to the readings, nodded his head again, “Da, eet could be a new dewelopment.”

 

Jim gave a small hum, “Yeah. Sulu, work with Chekov. Plot a course to the singularity, but don't take us too close. Make notes on the data as it comes in and I'll ask the others to do the same.”

 

“Da, Kepten.”

 

“Yes, Captain.”

 

“Awesome,” Jim clapped his hands together before he moved on to touch base with the rest of his bridge crew. A broad smile promptly took over Jim's face as his excitement once again started to build.

 

Oh, yes, this is exactly what they needed.

 

 

+++

 

 

A wormhole.

 

They found a fucking wormhole and now the entire ship was in a bizarre mix of excitement and pure, unfiltered panic.

 

Jim sat in his chair as he mulled over their current predicament, his elbows rested on his knees while his calloused hands were folded in front of his mouth.

 

When the sensors had first detected the anomaly two hours ago, Jim immediately had the _Enterprise's_ course replotted. As the minutes slowly ticked away, the information they were gathering grew. The closer the ship got, the stronger the energy was and the more unusual it turned out to be. By the time they dropped out of warp an hour ago, wormhole in their sights, it was quickly realized that they had never come across an anomaly quite like this.

 

The wormhole wasn't too large, the diameter being equal to the length of the _Enterprise_ , and it was blue. Not a dark, almost black, blue, but, as Lieutenant Bracker described it, a bright cerulean with swirls of prussian blue throughout. As the core of it blended into an iridescent white, it seemed to glimmer and glow with each pulse of energy it propelled out.

 

Right, the energy.

 

According to Spock's readings and research, the energy the wormhole was producing was like nothing they had ever seen before. As they sat motionless nearby, it not only seemed to slowly increase in strength, but it also acted more like waves. The push-pull of the pulses causing the great ship to list in time with them. It wasn't noticeable at first, not until Jim noticed his coffee staring to slosh in it's cup. He, unfortunately, ended up pitching it soon after just so he wouldn't have to worry about it spilling.

A good decision on his part because, if he had to be honest, he was feeling a little nauseous. Not that he was the only one. According to the various updates from around the ship, the medical staff and the sanitation crew were not having a good time. Especially since the CMO had locked himself in one of the bathroom stalls. As for the Bridge crew, Lieutenant Bracker was the first to rush to the nearest restroom, the lights glinting off of the small round pin on her uniform collar. Poor Chekov, looking a little green, just returned from being the most recent to rush out. So far, Spock seemed to be the only one who hadn't been affected.

 

_Lucky bastard._

 

That wasn't even the worst part of it. The worst part was that as the rocking increased with the energy waves, their equipment started to suffer. Reports from all over the ship came flooding in as different stations glitched, sparked, froze, or just shut down all together. Neither seemed to be compatible. It also didn't help that the energy had nearly doubled in the past sixty minutes, and didn't show any signs of slowing down.

 

Which is what brought Jim to this moment as he fought the urge to purge his breakfast.

 

The bran muffin was bad enough going down and he had a strong feeling it would be worse coming back up.

 

He took a deep, shuddering breath and pushed the thought away.

 

_That's not important right now._

 

What was important was the safety of his crew and ship, and the answer Jim was drawing to the question of _“How long can we afford to stay here?”_ was looking more and more like _“Leave immediately!”_

 

Like, _SHIT_ , of course this would happen! The greatest discovery thus far and it's showing to be too dangerous to examine. He swallowed back some bile before he rubbed his face with his hands.

 

He was responsible for the lives of everyone on his ship.

 

He doesn't dare toe that responsibility, not after everything that's happened over the years.

 

They had to leave.

 

Jim took another breath and was about give the order when the ship gave a sudden jolt forward and Sulu let out a shocked yelp. “Sulu! What's happening?”

 

The man in question moved his hands swiftly over his station, trying to input various commands, “I don't know, Captain! The ship just started moving!”

 

Jim leaned forward in his chair, “What do you mean? Did the --”

 

“NO NO IT'S STILL IN PLA--”

 

“SULU! STOP YELLING!”

 

Sulu spun his seat around, his eyes showing the fear flickering inside him, “WE'RE BEING PULLED INTO THE WORMHOLE, SIR!”

 

_NO!_

 

Jim wasted no time in his actions. “Uhura issue a Red Alert! Sulu, Chekov get us out of her-”

 

“Captain we can't! The pull is too stro-”

 

_ZZZZZZZZZPOP!_

 

“Ahhhhgh!”

 

“CAPTAIN!”

 

Jim was thrown forward, bashing his head onto the helm, as a section of his chair burst with a power surge. Blood gushed down his face as he struggled to pick himself up. Groaning in pain he collapsed back onto the floor.

 

The lights.

 

The screams.

 

It all was too much to comprehend as the darkness and silence claimed his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NoOOO Jim!!!!! He didn't even get to have his waffles :'(
> 
> I just finished writing and editing this chapter today. I don't know when the next chapter will be completed, but it will hopefully not be too long of a wait.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot has happened in the Star Trek fandom since the last time I updated this. While we have the release of the newest installment of the series, we have also lost a beloved member of series - Anton Yelchin. He will be dearly missed, but never forgotten. I hope to do the character of Pavel justice as I continue to write this fic. 
> 
> \- R.I.P., Anton

Chapter 3

 

_U.S.S. Enterprise, 2261.167 (?)_

 

“Sir, Mr. Scott reports that Engineering has finally resolved the electrical issues and we should no longer be experiencing any surges.”

 

“Thank you Lieutenant,” Spock intoned as his eyes took in the viewscreen in front of him. In his peripheral, he noticed Nyota frown before she turned back to to her console, smoothing down the wrinkles in her uniform with her hand. The corner of his mouth turned down a fraction. From Spock's observations, the likelihood of her frowning in his presence had increased to approximately 87.6% over the past two weeks. Of course, that was also on the chance that he managed to be in her presence at all.

 

Spock blinked as a myriad of emotions swirled through his body and he made quick work of shoving them to the side. He would meditate on the issue later, but not now. Now, with the Captain still unconscious in Medical, his full attention needed to be on the welfare of the ship and the crew.

 

The once pristine, glossy chair of power, now sat in several, blackened pieces next to where he stood, a constant reminder of the terror they had faced only twenty-eight hours earlier.

 

Spock tore his eyes away from the foreign stars before him. “Ensign Chekov, you have the conn.” He waited long enough to hear Chekov's consent before turning on his heel and striding off to the Captain's ready room, the doors _whoosing!_ shut behind him.

 

The captain's ready room, in Spock's opinion, was most peculiar when compared to the rest of the ship. While the majority of the _Enterprise_ consisted of a clean and sleek modern design, the ready room had more of what Jim called a “vintage flare”. The floor was a soft, navy blue carpet, made only darker by the pale gray walls lined by several dark, pinewood bookcases each packed with actual books. In the center of the room, a set of gray upholstered, pinewood chairs sat around a large matching desk covered with books, padds, a genetically engineered miniature magnolia tree, and miscellaneous trinkets that Jim had collected over the years. The finishing touch for the room was an old, Terran painting of a swirling night sky that Jim had found in an antique shop in New York City.

 

The carpet muffled his footsteps as Spock made his way to the chair behind the desk and he gingerly took a seat.

 

Folding his hands in his lap, he allowed himself a few more seconds of silence before letting the memories of the recent event wash over him. He spoke allowed, “Computer, start recording.

 

_Acting Captain's Log_

 

_Suspected Stardate: 2261.167_

 

_Coordinates: Unclear_

 

_At oh_ _eight-hundred_ _hours yesterday, stardate 2261.166, the ships sensors detected an anomaly, an Einstein-Rosen Bridge,_ _two_ _hour_ _s_ _away at warp_ _7_ _. Upon reaching the anomaly, we discovered that it was far different from_ _previous reports of_ _Ei_ _e_ _nstein-Rosen Bridges, both in appearance and in_ _data_ _readings._

_After asking for my personal input, t_ _he Captain ordered the_ _Enterprise_ _to be placed a safe distance from the anomaly as to allow the crew to collect data._ _As the hour passed_ _and the crew continued to log our data,_ _we discovered that_ _the energy produced by the Eienstein-Rosen Bridge_ _had a negative effect on the ship._ _Despite the issues caused by the anomaly, intrigue controlled our decisions_

_When approximately an hour passed_ _since we had dropped out of warp_ _, the Enterprise started to be sucked in towards the anomaly despite Lieutenant Sulu's attempts to halt the action._ _Seconds after this discovery, there was a strong power surge that lead to the destruction of the Captain's chair. As a result, the Captain was thrown forward where he struck his head on the helm. He_ _then_ _collapsed unconscious on the floor between Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Sulu._ _Three_ _things then happened in the seconds that followed._

 

_First, as I took over the conn and Lieutenant Uhura alerted Medical to the Captain's condition, several members of the bridge left their posts to attend to the Captain's well being._

 

_In that moment_ _, while the ship_ _continued_ _to be pulled into the anomaly, we experienced a ship-wide_ _power-outage_ _that lasted for fifteen minutes._ _When the outage ended, t_ _he Captain was then_ _taken_ _to Medical where he received medical treatment and, at this moment, is being monitored_ _in his unconscious state._

 

_Finally, the Enterprise was absorbed by the Eienstien-Rosen Bridge. When the crew reviewed the data that was collected during our attempts to cease the progress, our sensors showed that something had changed within the anomaly. Instead of sending out energy that soon receded back, it simply began to draw in whatever was nearby. It was not until Engineering finally restored the power did we discover that the anomaly had disappeared, leaving only a faint trace of it's energy behind.”_

 

Spock paused in his recording, staring at the small magnolia tree on the corner of Jim's desk. He remembered when it had first appeared, only a few weeks into the mission, it's sweet fragrance mixing with the musty smell of old books and the spicy scent of Jim's cologne. When Spock had inquired as to how he obtained it, a small smile had graced Jim's features when he replied, “A gift from a friend.”

 

_“_ _The anomaly has taken us to a portion of space that I, and the crew, do not recognize and while our equipment lists the stardate as 2261.167, we do not know if that is the correct time.”_

 

He blinked and moved his eyes away from the plant, instead focusing on straitening the pile of novels as a way to distract himself from the pang of guilt that arose.

 

_“_ _I do not know if--”_

 

“ _McCoy to Spock!”_

 

At the sudden chirp of his comm, Spock's hand twitched and knocked a thin, leather bound book to the floor. “Computer, end recording.” He snatched the device and leaned over to grab the book that had fallen pages-down on the floor. As he flipped the book over in his hand, he zeroed in on the handwriting that decorated the pages. It was more than just simple notes here and there, Jim's messy scrawl dominated the unlined sheets. He tilted his head. “Yes, Doctor,” he replied, his eyes taking in the words before he flipped through a few more pages.

 

“ _It's Jim. He's awake.”_

 

He snapped the book – journal – shut and placed it back on the desk before moving to the door. “I am on my way.”

 

The names would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a bit longer to piece together than what I expected. I had hoped that this would be up a few weeks ago, but the original draft just wasn't doing it for me so I rewrote it. 
> 
> I'm currently working on chapter 4, but chapter 5 will introduce the Marvel half! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome!!

**Author's Note:**

> News on updates can be found on my [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/) for this account. :)


End file.
